Just Another Day
by Rae-316
Summary: COMPLETE Jackie and Hyde try to improve their relationship, but it starts to struggle instead, especially when Kelso sees his chance to finally get Jackie back. Takes place in the summer between season 5 & 6, before the whole ‘Brooke’ thing. JH, JK, E
1. I Choose You

Just Another Day  
  
Summary: Jackie and Hyde try to improve their relationship, but it starts to struggle instead, especially when Kelso sees his chance to finally get Jackie back. Takes place in the summer between season 5 & 6, before the whole 'Brooke' thing. J/H, J/K, E/D.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I Choose You  
  
The summer had been going by so slowly and Jackie was not known for her patience.  
  
She glanced at Donna, who was silently sleeping on her own beach chair, poolside.  
  
"Here's your sundae, Jackie." The boy said from behind the counter that Jackie had rested her hands on.  
  
"Thanks." She grabbed the fudge sundae and licked it furiously, dying underneath the heat. Usually, she wouldn't eat so hungrily in public, but today, one of the hottest days in Point Place history, that ice cream was too tempting.  
  
"Um," The boy started and Jackie pulled the cone away from her tongue slowly, eyeing him. "So, we're going to be seniors."  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jackie smiled, realizing how rude she had sounded. She took another delicious lick and watched the boy squirm, taking off the white apron he had on and leaning against the counter of the snack shack at the Point Place Pool.  
  
"Dan Thompson. We go to the same school." He watched Jackie immensely, something she was quite used to from the opposite sex and she sighed, not really in the mood to smile, let alone flirt.  
  
It's not like Dan wasn't cute. For a high school boy, he was. But Jackie was done with boys. Well, all boys except for one.  
  
"Oh, Dan, sorry, I barely recognized you." Jackie forced a smile, flipping her brown curls back with her free hand. "You've um, grown up so much!." The truth was Jackie barely knew anyone in her own grade. Ever since she had first laid eyes upon Micheal Kelso, the basement gang had become her friends. Real friends. Not like her fellow cheerleaders. Now, high school kids just seemed immature for her. Which is kind of funny, because Kelso and the gang are as immature as you can get. Except for Donna, of course. "I'm so sorry, but my friend, Donna, is waiting for me." Jackie looked back at Donna, who was now blinking awake and yawning underneath the sunlight.  
  
Jackie smiled quickly at the boy and exited nervously, walking up to Donna, taking another lick of her cone.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Long enough for Dan Thompson to hit on me." Jackie smiled as she sat down on her own beach chair, sifting through her bag for some more sun tan lotion. Her tan had been coming in pretty strong, considering she had such fair skin, and the last thing she wanted was some red burns that Kelso could 'burn' her for.  
  
Donna stretched her arms in front of her. "Give me that when you're done."  
  
Jackie lathered some of the lotion onto her skin with her free hand, finishing up her ice cream with the other, then threw the bottle to Donna, who lathered as well.  
"So, where's Eric?" Jackie asked as she leaned back onto her chair.  
  
"Where he always is. The basement, with the other losers." Donna laughed.  
  
Jackie stifled a laugh as well. As much as she hated to admit it, she had missed the basement. She hadn't dare step foot in there since she told Kelso and Hyde she chose herself. But she knew she would have to go back soon, and why not now? She knew who she wanted, she knew all along, that he was the only one for her. She smiled at the light bulb in her head and jumped up, Donna staring at her amusingly.  
  
"Why don't we go hang with the guys?" Jackie smiled, quickly shoving her towel into her beach bag.  
  
"What about working on our tans?" Donna laughed, doing the same.  
  
"Donna," Jackie rolled her eyes, "I don't think it's possible for us to get any darker."  
  
"True." Donna stood up quickly, grabbing her bag. "I'm game if you are."  
  
"Let's go. I can't wait any longer." Jackie ran ahead of Donna, who ran to keep up.  
  
"Wait for what Jackie?" Donna screamed after her as she heard the pool gates slam behind her.  
  
*************  
  
"I love Charlie's Angels." Fez announced, sucking down on an orange popsicle.  
  
"Me too, buddy, me too." Kelso exclaimed softly, patting Fez on the back as he slid down on the old couch next to him.  
  
"Why is the sound off, guys?" Eric asked as he came from down the stairs, then quickly stopped, gazing at the tv screen.  
  
"They're running." Fez giggled like a little girl.  
  
"Yeah, man. No sound necessary." Kelso squealed as Eric sat down on the couch as well.  
  
"I wish I could work for Charlie and be a hot chick." Fez added.  
  
"We all wish that you could be a hot chick, Fez." Kelso laughed.  
  
The three boys turned at the sound of the side door opening, watching the two girls, who hadn't been over the whole summer, emerge, bikini clad and darker skinned then before. Donna quickly went to Eric's side, squeezing in between him and Kelso, all smiles.  
  
Jackie stood frozen for a few seconds, then dropped her bag on the floor, sitting down in the lawn chair, glaring at her nails.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Kelso asked goofily as he got up to grab himself a popsicle.  
  
"Pool." Donna smiled as she kissed Eric passionately. She hadn't seem him in a few days, and for them, that was a long time.  
  
"Jackie." Kelso looked at his ex, who was furiously glaring at her manicure. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Where's Steven?" Jackie's head popped up to see Kelso wince. She felt a tiny pang in her heart at his tortured eyes and looked back at her nails quickly.  
  
"Hyde is at work, duh." Eric said, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Oh, I forgot." Jackie stood up again. "I have to go, um, wash my hair."  
  
"Can I come?" Fez laughed and Jackie rolled her eyes, waving goodbye to everyone and hauling ass out of the basement.  
  
"Why is Jackie avoiding me?" Kelso whined.  
  
"Obviously she is not choosing you, fool." Fez pointed out. "She wants Hyde."  
  
Kelso's face became all serious, something they rarely saw, and his eyes landed towards the floor where Jackie's beach bag stood. He grabbed the bag and ran out the basement, in pursuit of Jackie.  
  
"So Jackie chose Hyde?" Eric asked Donna, who simply shrugged.  
  
"If she did, it's news to me. She hasn't mentioned Hyde or Kelso all summer." Donna kissed Eric again, making up for lost time.  
  
"How many times do I need to beg you to stop doing that in front of me? It gives me needs, remember?" Fez asked, storming upstairs so he could get himself a drink.  
  
Eric and Donna laughed, continuing to make out in peace.  
  
***************  
  
"Jackie!" Kelso panted as he raced towards her in the middle of the Forman's driveway.  
  
"What is it, Kelso?" Jackie screeched and he stopped to look at her, which only made her guilt feel worse.  
  
"You forgot your bag." He passed it over to her and with hesitation, she grabbed it. "You called me Kelso."  
  
"I know." Jackie couldn't bare to look him in the eye. Even though he wasn't her number one choice, she still loved him.  
  
"So, you're choosing Hyde." Kelso finally let these words sink in.  
  
Jackie nodded, tearing as she looked at him, clutching her bag to her chest.  
  
"Jackie," Kelso placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not mad. We're still friends, right?"  
  
Jackie blinked widely, surprised at how much Michael had grown.  
  
"Always." Jackie smiled and hugged him quickly.  
  
"Need a ride to the hotel?" Kelso asked her as he pulled away with reluctance.  
  
"Sure." She smiled again, following him towards his van.  
  
***************  
  
"Hyde, I know why you've been clocking in so many hours lately." Roy stated as he wiped down one of the tables in the hotel's restaurant.  
  
"Because I need the money." Hyde said as he wiped down another, watching the only customers leave. It had been a slow day, especially now during the lunch hour, because most visitors to Point Place realized there were better eateries in town then this dump.  
  
"Well, no." Roy said quickly. "Because you're avoiding Jackie."  
  
"Roy, you don't know how off base you are." Hyde scowled, pushing his trademark sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose now that the customers had filed out. He threw his dishrag into his back jeans pocket and went towards the exit. "I'm taking my break."  
  
Hyde had been avoiding Jackie. Her choice. Because he knew he wouldn't be it. Hyde and Jackie don't make sense. Kelso and Jackie, now, there's a pair. What was the point of lining himself up for rejection? He leaned against the brick wall of the building, basking in the nice Wisconsin sun they rarely get until he spotted Kelso's van.  
  
"Oh, he's actually coming to work today?" Hyde thought until he spotted a tiny brunette in the passenger seat. Oh. He sulked, thankful that his sunglasses would hide his pain, which he knew was utterly visible in his eyes.  
  
"Hey buddy." Kelso said as he slammed the door of the driver's seat behind him, nodding his head towards Hyde as he sidestepped him and went on inside, in search of Roy.  
  
Hyde stayed silent; watching her as she reluctantly opened her door and stepped out, in nothing but a bikini top and denim shorts. Did she know that she was irrestible to him? Was she trying to make him go crazy?  
  
"Hi Steven." She walked up to him slowly and he nodded in her direction, but looked past her.  
  
She reached her hand up, cautiously taking his glasses off and folding them, letting her hand drop.  
  
He waited for the rejection. He sighed, crossing his arms fiercely.  
  
"I have a lot to say, so I'm just going to say it." Jackie blurted quickly, searching him for a response, sighing when he just stared at her. "I spent the whole summer thinking about which one of you I want to be with. Micheal was my first love, my first everything and I care a lot about him."  
  
"Why are you sugarcoating this for me? I get it, ok?" Hyde said bluntly, turning around to reenter the hotel, when he felt Jackie grab his arm.  
  
Her wrist felt like it was going to collapse at his touch, but instead she held him tighter, causing him to completely face her.  
  
"Let me finish." She smiled. "I care for Michael, but he's not the one I love, not like that." She let out a smile and watched his eyes soften. "I love you, Steven. I choose you." 


	2. Everything's Okay

Just Another Day  
  
Summary: Jackie and Hyde try to improve their relationship, but it starts to struggle instead, especially when Kelso sees his chance to finally get Jackie back. Takes place in the summer between season 5 & 6, before the whole 'Brooke' thing. J/H, J/K, E/D.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Everything's Okay  
  
He thought he could handle it.  
  
His best friend and his ex were happy together, and all he should care about is their happiness, right?  
  
Then why did it hurt so much when he saw them together?  
  
Why did it kill him inside when he saw their lips touch?  
  
He didn't want to admit it.  
  
But he was still in love with Jackie.  
  
Too bad there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
***************  
  
"You guys make me sick." Fez announced as he switched channels on the TV.  
  
Donna looked over at Hyde and Jackie, who had been full fledged making out for about an hour now, "Ditto."  
  
Jackie tore her lips away from Hyde's long enough to answer, "Like you and Eric never make out in public!"  
  
Hyde pulled her back into the kiss as Eric came downstairs.  
  
"Oh, they are still at it!" Eric whined as he sat down next to Donna, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"Eric, they need to get it out of their system." Fez paused and watched them kiss intensely, "I need to get something out of own system." Fez ran out the door.  
  
"I love when he announces stuff like that." Donna laughed.  
  
"Ahhh, to be young and in love." Eric said, throwing his head in Jackie and Hyde's direction. "Can you at least go to Hyde's room and do it away from us?"  
  
Jackie and Hyde got up, still kissing, and Hyde grabbed her hand, forcing her to separate from him.  
  
"You go ahead, I need to tell Forman something." He urged Jackie towards his back room and Jackie smiled, with one last kiss and went to his little cot.  
  
Hyde tried as best he could to take the smirk off his face, but after only two seconds Donna and Eric jumped up in excitement over it.  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" Donna squealed.  
  
"Shut up." Hyde said angrily.  
  
"Awww, Hyde loves Jackie." Eric laughed. "Wait.how can you love HER?"  
  
"Come on, Forman," Hyde smirked. "Let it go."  
  
"I think it's adorable." Donna smiled.  
  
"I think you're adorable." Eric said to her, and she faced him immediately landing her lips on his.  
  
Hyde just shook his head and went to Jackie, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading the back of Hyde's Led Zeppelin record.  
  
"Did you hear any of that?" Hyde asked her quickly, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping, if that's what you mean." Jackie grinned at the sight of him, raising one hand to his face and kissing his lips gently. "Can we make out to this?" She placed the Led Zeppelin record in his hands.  
  
"You want to make out to Zeppelin?" He blinked widely at her as she nodded. "Sure!"  
  
He ran to the record player, past Eric and Donna who were all over each other, and placed the record in the player, smiling as the guitar riffs started up.  
  
He walked back over to Jackie, where the music was distant, but still loud.  
  
"Steven," Jackie said slowly, watching him as he sat down next to her. "Have you seen Kelso lately?"  
  
"You just called him Kelso." Steven said quickly, ignoring her question.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Jackie smiled, lying down on his bed.  
  
"Um, well, no I haven't see him." Hyde lay down next to her, breathing in her every scent, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'm worried about him." Jackie blurted, quickly biting her lip, wishing she could take it back.  
  
Hyde leaned onto his side and looked into Jackie's eyes, searching for something, but she wasn't sure what.  
  
"Why?" He asked, his voice calm and steady.  
  
"You know why." She said quickly.  
  
"Because you chose me." Hyde confirmed, shutting his eyes. "Jacks, do you think you made the wrong choice?"  
  
"What! Steven, no!" He felt her lips smash against his and he sighed, breathing in her lips, and wrapping his hands around her body. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He thought to himself, but couldn't bring the words out.  
  
"You don't have to say it back." She said quickly, but her eyes dimmed and she turned away from him.  
  
He kissed her neck gently, wishing he could tell her how much he loved her.  
  
"Kelso's.Kelso. He'll be back to chasing girls in no time." Hyde assured her.  
  
"Yeah," Jackie agreed. "You're right." She wished he could tell that she wasn't so sure about that, but she knew Hyde never saw past her cover ups.  
  
When she's feeling emotional and he asks if everything's okay.she nods and says fine. but she's not fine. She's hurt. Because she loves Steven Hyde so much. and he doesn't love her. And it kills her.  
  
But Kelso never had a problem saying 'I love you'.  
  
And she knew that it was because Steven had all these trust issues and she felt bad, but she couldn't help the way she felt every time she said it and he didn't.  
  
Had she made the wrong choice?  
  
No, she knew she didn't. She loved Hyde more then she loved Kelso. Hyde makes her feel like she can do anything. Hyde makes her calm, 'zen'. Hyde made her less shallow. Hyde made Jackie, be Jackie.  
  
Kelso bought her a rubber chicken.  
  
Hyde gave Jackie his favorite tee shirt.  
  
Kelso never told her he was cheating on her.  
  
Hyde faced it like a man and said it to her face.  
  
Kelso thinks he's prettier then Jackie.  
  
Hyde thinks Jackie is the prettiest girl he's ever been with, and it's true, she's seen his other flings.  
  
Kelso ignored her.  
  
Hyde loves her opinions, her thoughts.  
  
Hyde was clearly the better choice, the only choice.  
  
If only he loved her the way she loved him.  
  
"Jacks, is everything okay?" Hyde asked her quietly, breaking her thoughts. "With us."  
  
"Yeah," Jackie smiled, facing him. "We're fine." She kissed his lips and drifted off to sleep.  
  
No, we're not okay.  
  
No, we're not fine.  
  
Why can't he see it? 


	3. Trouble In Paradise

Just Another Day  
  
Summary: Jackie and Hyde try to improve their relationship, but it starts to struggle instead, especially when Kelso sees his chance to finally get Jackie back. Takes place in the summer between season 5 & 6, before the whole 'Brooke' thing. J/H, J/K, E/D.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Trouble In Paradise  
  
"Mrs. Foreman." Jackie let her voice trail off as another heaping plate of scrambled eggs and bacon was placed in front of her.  
  
She eyed the food hungrily and shook her head nervously, pushing the plate towards Eric, who gobbled it up, not noticing Jackie's hungry stares.  
  
"Jackie," Kitty started, placing another plate in front of her as she picked up Jackie's lifeless arm. "You are too skinny. Eat, please. We have plenty."  
  
Jackie sighed deeply as Red took the plate that had been forced in front of her, muttering, "Eric is the one who needs some plumping up."  
  
"You're right, Red. He's lanky." Hyde laughed as he sipped his morning coffee at the kitchen counter, stifling his laugh when Eric rolled his eyes at him angrily.  
  
"I'm really not hungry, Mrs. Forman." Jackie said for the millionth time. "I had a really big dinner last night."  
  
That was a lie. Jackie hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch, but she wasn't hungry either. Her appetite had pretty much disappeared and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she had moved back into her own house over the summer and hated being alone. Hated eating alone, because she would binge and stuff her face and she wasn't ready to go down that road again.  
  
Jackie sighed again as she stood up, grabbing her purse from the table. "Steven, will you drive me to school?"  
  
"Sure." Hyde smiled, grabbing her waist gently as they pushed their way to the camino parked in the driveway. "Are you sure you aren't hungry, Jacks?"  
  
She turned to face him, staring into those baby blues, usually shielded by sunglasses, which she noticed were in his front shirt pocket. She forced a smile for his sake and put on his sunglasses for him. It hurt too much to look, and lie, into those eyes. "I'm fine."  
  
"Jackie." Hyde pleaded, grabbing her wrist. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"  
  
Jackie stared at her wrist blankly, where Hyde's hand was and looked back into his sunglass covered eyes, shocked that he was noticing her pain. Shocked that he cared. God, why was she so pessimistic about everything all of a sudden?  
  
"Well?" He looked at her blankly, trying to keep a serious face. He could have sworn he heard her sobbing internally as she sighed for the millionth time that morning and waited patiently as she opened her lips to speak.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kelso's voice rang out, breaking the tension between Jackie and Hyde. Hyde let go of Jackie's wrist, watching her as she regained composure, smiling at Kelso like there was no tomorrow. She was always so happy when he was around. It sickened him.  
  
"Michael!" Jackie's voice screeched and Hyde let his eyes drop to the ground. She had started to call him Michael again. Hyde had to admit that hearing Jackie call Kelso by the name everyone else calls him, Kelso, made him feel a whole lot more confident in her choice. But, now. whenever he was around. he just wanted to stare at the ground.  
  
"Hyde!" Jackie screamed and he looked up instantly, coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" He snapped up, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Michael is going to give me a ride." Jackie said as she joined Kelso by his van.  
  
"I'm going in that direction." Kelso stated quickly as he opened the door for her.  
  
Jackie quickly jumped inside, throwing a weak wave and a smile as they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Hyde kicked the pavement with his foot and slowly went back to the kitchen, where Kitty, Red, and Eric were all enjoying breakfast.  
  
"I thought you were driving the devil to hell." Eric laughed, taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Eric!" Kitty screeched.  
  
"Kelso took her to school." Hyde said gently as he walked into the living room and fell back down on the couch, not sure why he was so down in the dumps.  
  
He couldn't expect Jackie and Kelso to stop being friends. They had history.  
  
He sighed as he kicked off his shoes, leaning back onto the comfy couch.  
  
As he closed his eyes, he heard Jackie screaming .. "Hyde!" as she had done a minute ago and he jumped up in realization.  
  
"She called me HYDE!" He screamed and Eric walked in, shrugging. "She called me Hyde."  
  
"The Devil called you Hyde?"  
  
"Will you stop calling her the devil?" Hyde muttered. "And yes, she called me Hyde. Foreman, I think something's wrong with Jackie."  
  
"I could have told you that a long time ago."  
  
"Foreman, be serious." Hyde instructed as Eric sat down next to him.  
  
"Ok, I have my serious face on." Eric chirped as he adjusted his smile to a frown. "Shoot."  
  
"Jackie's been acting really depressed when she's around me, but when she's with Kelso, she acts all bubbly and stuff."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Do you know why she could be unhappy? I mean, we haven't fought, really."  
  
"Well," Eric burst into a smile. "Maybe the devil is having her monthly visitor."  
  
"Grow up, Foreman." Hyde laughed as he went towards the basement. "And she's not the devil. Laurie already took that position."  
  
"So true." Eric muttered, leaning back onto the couch as his sister came down the stairs, throwing him a dirty look as she lazily went towards the kitchen.  
  
******  
  
"So, is everything okay with you and Hyde?" Kelso asked softly as he made another right turn towards his old high school.  
  
"Yeah, we're good." Jackie muttered, sifting through her purse for her strawberry lip gloss.  
  
Kelso threw a concerned look her way and stopped at a red light. "You sure?"  
  
"Michael," Jackie whined, "I'm so sick of everyone doubting my word. I said we're fine, that means that we're fine."  
  
"Sorry, you just seem so unhappy lately." Kelso muttered and Jackie shoved her lip gloss back into her bag, grunting as she crossed her arms.  
  
Jackie stared out the window for the rest of the ride, only glancing over at Kelso when she noticed he was glancing at her.  
  
She couldn't quite figure out why she was so dissatisfied. Things with Hyde had been steady and calm. Maybe that was the problem. It was. boring.  
  
And she still couldn't help feeling that he didn't care about her. That he didn't love as much as she loved him. She almost felt as if she was second best, but there was no first. She needed certain attention, gifts and compliments that Hyde simply wouldn't give her. Maybe she was too demanding, expecting too much, but she couldn't help her feelings of resentment towards Hyde when he chose an episode of Charlie's Angels over spending an hour with her.  
  
"Michael, I don't feel too good. Can you just take me home?" Jackie said softly, lifting her hands to brush away some of the curls that had ended up in her face.  
  
"Sure." Kelso prompted with concern as he made a U-turn towards Jackie's house. He wasn't sure why Jackie decided to move back into that huge, empty house over the summer. She couldn't possibly feel safe there, or happy. He had tried to convince her to stay back with Donna, but Jackie said she didn't want to be too much of a burden to anyone anymore. And Hyde, what a dillhole, thought Kelso as he remembered the night he had brought it up in the basement.  
  
A/N) Flashback.. if you couldn't tell)  
  
"Jackie, why are you living all alone in that house?" Kelso asked quickly as he sat down beside Donna on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, Jackie, you know you're welcome to stay with me." Donna chirped, even though living with Jackie could be a pain, she was still her friend.  
  
"No, Donna." Jackie said slowly for the millionth time, leaning against Hyde, who she was sitting on. "I don't want to rely on you so much. Besides, this way, you and Eric can have some privacy." Jackie grinned at Eric who mouthed a thank you.  
  
"And we can have our own privacy in that big, empty house." Hyde smiled.  
  
"Ok, ew." Kelso said quietly. "And what about when you aren't around Hyde? Jackie, you hate being alone."  
  
"It won't be so bad." Jackie insisted, looking down at Hyde for support.  
  
"She's not a little girl, Kelso, man." Hyde insisted, squeezing Jackie's hand.  
  
"Yes, she is." Kelso said firmly, but quickly backed off when Hyde threw him the nastiest of glares. There was still tension between them ever since Jackie chose Hyde.  
  
"Whatever." Hyde spat out. "If Jackie had a problem with living alone, she would tell me. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'll be fine, Kelso, seriously." Jackie smiled and Kelso winced. He hated being called 'Kelso' by her, but he took it with stride these days.  
  
"I have work, I'll see you guys later." Hyde said, giving Jackie a kiss on the cheek as he left the basement.  
  
"We have to go meet Fez at the Hub." Donna said, grabbing Eric's hand and following Hyde.  
  
Jackie slid down into Hyde's chair, eyeing the TV screen. Kelso moved down the couch, towards her, watching her intently.  
  
"Jackie, it's just us now. Tell me the truth."  
  
"I'm telling the truth, dammit." She whimpered, not letting her eyes lead up to his.  
  
"I've known you long enough to see through that." Kelso said, keeping a serious face as he watched her head fall down into her lap.  
  
She looked up, her eyes red and whispered, "Don't tell Steven."  
  
Don't tell Steven. And he never did tell Hyde about Jackie crying that day. Or every other day. Kelso wasn't sure why Jackie didn't want Hyde to know she wasn't as strong as he was. I mean, Hyde should know that Jackie hates being alone, that Jackie needs him, but he just doesn't get it.  
  
"I'm coming in with you." Kelso demanded as he opened the door for Jackie and she nodded in defeat. Jackie needed someone to be there for her, if Hyde wasn't going to.  
  
Kelso knows what Jackie needs.  
  
Jackie led Kelso up to her bedroom, the room filled with memories of their time spent together, and she fell back onto the bed, moaning in pain.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Kelso asked and Jackie jumped up.  
  
"Oh my god!" She huffed, running towards the bathroom, with her purse.  
  
*******************  
  
"Donna, have you talked to Jackie lately?" Hyde asked her as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Sure, we've talked." Donna said gently.  
  
"What's going on with her?"  
  
Donna winced. She knew everything. She knew how Jackie had these dumb notions that Hyde didn't care, that Hyde was too good for her. She also knew that Kelso wasn't over Jackie and Jackie wasn't exactly over Kelso. But she promised not to say a word to Hyde, and she was a woman of her word.  
  
"I have no clue, Hyde." Donna lied as the phone rang, jumping up in relief as she grabbed it.  
  
"Hello." Donna chirped. "Um . . ."  
  
Hyde looked up at Donna, who gave him a pathetic glare.  
  
"Yes, well, she doesn't live here anymore, but you can try her former residence."  
  
Hyde looked again, recognizing who she was talking about, jumping up to Donna's side.  
  
"Ok, thanks, bye." Donna hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Hyde grimaced, staring Donna down for an answer.  
  
"The attendance office at the high school. Jackie's not in school."  
  
"But Kelso drove her." Hyde said slowly, but quickly panicked. "What if something happened?"  
  
"Why don't you call Jackie's house?" Donna said quickly, comforting Hyde. "I'm sure she just didn't feel well or something." Donna said passing the phone to Hyde who quickly dialed Jackie's number.  
  
"Hello?" Kelso's voice rang out.  
  
Hyde blinked widely, not expecting Kelso to pick up the phone. "Is Jackie there?"  
  
"She's in the bathroom." Kelso said quickly, realizing how awkward this was. "She didn't feel well, so she asked me to drive her home."  
  
"Well, I'll come over and watch her. You have the morning shift anyway at the hotel." Hyde said firmly, feeling his car keys in his pocket.  
  
"Um, fine." Kelso grumbled and hung up the phone.  
  
"She's sick. I'm going to go over there." Hyde said to Donna curtly as he left the door.  
  
"Good idea." Donna said, falling back down on the couch in relief that Hyde was going to console Jackie instead of badger her. 


	4. Can't Argue With That

Just Another Day  
  
Summary: Jackie and Hyde try to improve their relationship, but it starts to struggle instead, especially when Kelso sees his chance to finally get Jackie back. Takes place in the summer between season 5 & 6, before the whole 'Brooke' thing. J/H, J/K, E/D.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: Sorry this took so long. . . I got some inspiration from seeing that 70s show tonight.. so here you go! hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Four Can't Argue With That  
  
"Jackie," Kelso knocked lightly on the bathroom door.  
  
"One minute!" Jackie's voice screamed happily from the other side.  
  
Kelso shook his head in slight confusion and went back to Jackie's bedroom, walking around out of boredom. He saw Fluffy Cakes the Unicorn, his good pal. He let his hand stroke Jackie's glittery caboodle case and her diary. Oh my god, her diary.  
  
Kelso glanced back at the bathroom, making sure Jackie wasn't on her way out and opened the tiny diary gently.  
  
Normally, Jackie would have locked it, but it was almost as if god was on Kelso's side today. Or maybe Jackie was just too preoccupied with Hyde to remember the lock her diary anymore.  
  
Kelso felt the secure binding of the pink, fuzzy notebook and flipped through pages, landing upon the final entry, dated yesterday. He began to decipher the tiny script handwriting Jackie had viciously poured into that book last night, while constantly checking on the bathroom door down the hallway.  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
Why won't he say it? I mean, he's said it before. You know when, I wrote about it when it happened, but I'll remind you. When he cheated on me. He told me he loved me. And even though I immediately dissed him afterwards by not saying back, I did love him. And he knows that. So if he said it before, why won't he say it again? Is it just something he'll use to get me in the sack more often or save himself from all his mistakes?  
  
Michael always told me he loved me. But I knew he didn't mean it. With Steven it was serious. It was real. It was genuine. What Steven and I have is so real, so honest that it feels pure, even though, Steven Hyde is as unpure as you can get. I'm just so confused, diary. I don't know what to do. I know I made the right choice, but maybe the right choice is the wrong choice. Does that make any sense? Of course not. Does anything in my life make sense anymore? Like why I torture myself by staying in this house. I hate it's big, empty, cold halls. I hate it so much. I hate that I have to cry to fall asleep. And I hate that I can't tell that to Steven. He thinks I'm a tough cookie, that I'm strong. But I'm weak. And Steven doesn't like weaklings. He's so tough himself. But he's kind of like one of those fancy chocolates my parents use to have in the candy dish on Christmas. Hard and dark on the outside, but sweet and chewy in the middle. His lips even TASTE like those chocolates. I love him. And love is all you need, right?  
Whatever, maybe I just have way too much time on my hands and overthinking this. Or maybe it's because my menstrual cycle has been MIA. I really hope I'm not pregnant or something. It's impossible. Steven and I. . .  
  
Kelso skipped over the descriptions of Hyde and Jackie's sexual counters, but basically realized that they used protection and only did it twice since they gotten back together.  
  
. . . Yeah, so basically, I need to get my period. Then, maybe all this teen drama will go away from my head.  
And as for Michael, well, who knows?  
  
Kelso blinked widely at this conclusion. That's it?  
  
As for Micheal, who knows?  
  
What the hell does that mean?  
  
Before Kelso could react, a large hand was grabbing the journal from him.  
  
"What the hell Kelso?" Hyde's voice boomed as he threw the pink fuzzy diary back onto Jackie's desk.  
  
Kelso stared at his friend for a second, not knowing how to respond.  
  
"I think you should get to work now." Hyde said, averting his eyes to the ground.  
  
Kelso felt his fists coming together, angrily. He wasn't sure if it was because of what he just read, because he was jealous that Jackie was so smitten with Hyde, or because Hyde didn't know how good he had it. Or was it because Hyde was treating him like the stumbling, moron he has become?  
  
"Yes!" Jackie ran into her bedroom, her face red and full of natural blush.  
  
"I thought you were sick." Hyde said, forgetting about Kelso.  
  
"No, I feel great." Jackie said quickly, leaning against the door way.  
  
"I have to go to work. I'll see you guys, um, later." Kelso said, trying to keep his arms by his side as he passed by the couple, who were know mere inches from each other.  
  
"What's wrong with Kelso?" Jackie asked as he passed by.  
  
Kelso whipped around and glared at her, viciously.  
  
"Who knows?" He said poignantly, not amused by Jackie's bewildered expression and left her room abruptly.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Hyde laughed, bringing Jackie in closer to him with his arms.  
  
"What happened before I came in the room?" Jackie asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Kelso was reading your diary." Hyde said quietly, surprised by Jackie's reaction.  
  
Jackie stomped her foot in realization and smacked her head with her hand gently. She then paused, combing a look of utter frustration, anger, and amusement as she picked up the diary from her desk.  
  
"I think it's only fair that you read it too." Jackie said, smiling. "Just this entry."  
  
She flipped it open to wear the ribbon was placed, book marking her latest entry.  
  
Hyde took off his sunglasses, placing them in his shirt pocket and sat down her bed with the book.  
  
"I'll be right back." Jackie said, clutching her stomach gently.  
  
She hated cramps. But right now, the smile that spread across her face as she walked into the bathroom, grabbing some Tylenol, stated otherwise.  
  
She was so happy she had finally gotten her monthly visitor.  
  
It had caused her such grief; such worry.  
  
Another reason she had to leave the room was because she simply could not watch Steven read her thoughts. She knew that he wouldn't criticize her. After taking a few minutes in the bathroom to wash her face and hands and brush her hair, which had started to come loose from the hairspray, she walked back to her bedroom, sitting down next to Hyde, who had the diary, closed in his lap.  
  
He turned to face her, placing his hands on his lips, as if he was trying to force words to come out.  
  
"Wow." Was all he could manage to say. "Why didn't. . ." He paused, as Jackie placed her hand in his, and he kissed her hand gently, placing it back down in his lap, on top of the fuzzy diary. "You could have told me how you felt."  
  
"I couldn't." Jackie said, her voice slightly shaky. "It's hard for me to let people know I have feelings." She said, jokingly, but her sad eyes said otherwise.  
  
"Jacks, you don't have to be strong for me. That's my job."  
  
Jackie stayed silent, feeling Hyde's breath mash up against her own, faint breaths.  
  
She felt relieved of so many things, but this was something she definitely needed to get out. Her and Hyde, they needed to talk. They needed to share their feelings. As weird as it was for both of them.  
  
"Ok," Hyde started slowly, "Let's start with. . ." He picked up the diary, scanning the words quickly to remember his train of thought. "I don't say I love you because. . ." He closed his eyes, and Jackie squeezed his hand to continue, "Because of many reasons."  
  
"Ok." Jackie almost let out a laugh, but held it in as she signaled for him to continue.  
  
"First of all, so many people overuse those words. I didn't say it back then to save my ass. I said it because I meant it. I would only say it in cases where I mean it. That's why I've never really said them before. I never really loved anyone before." His eyes started to light up, these feelings he had kept inside were starting to break lose from their shells, and even though it was a foreign concept for him, he liked it. "Everytime you say it to me, I fight the urge to say it back. I don't know why I do that."  
  
"It's ok, Steven, I know you love me." Jackie said, realizing how mushy he was becoming. He was supposed to be the fancy chocolate, not the chocolate ice cream. "How could you not love this?" She said, motioning her hands up and down as she stood up. "I'm hot."  
  
Hyde let out a laugh, slightly relieved, slightly nervous and placed his hands around her hips. "Can't argue with that."  
  
"Oh, I like that. You shouldn't argue with me, ever." She said, lifting him up off the bed with her hand and leading him downstairs.  
  
He let out a snort as he slipped on his sunglasses. "Babe, then we just wouldn't be us, now would we?"  
  
Jackie stepped back from him, but he wrapped his arm around her to bring her back, kissing her lips softly as they went to the el camino.  
  
"Can't argue with that." Jackie muttered. "Puddin' Pop."  
  
Hyde grinned at his nickname and opened the door for her, which she sweetly kissed his cheek for.  
  
"Wait, Jacks?" Hyde asked, as he started the car. "Um, why were you so happy after you came out of the bathroom?"  
  
"I got my. . ." Jackie was interrupted by Hyde's glare and then harmonious laughter.  
  
"Eric was right. You were moody because of. . ." Hyde stopped himself as he drove towards the Foreman's house, noticing Jackie's icy glare. "Because of your lack of chocolate. Everyone needs chocolate."  
  
"That was real smooth." Jackie said jokingly, inching in closer to him as he drove.  
  
"I try." He wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Well, I have my chocolate right here." She kissed his lips quickly.  
  
"Do I really taste like chocolate?" Hyde said, licking his own lips.  
  
Jackie just laughed, tracing her hand against his chest as they pulled into the Foreman's driveway.  
  
"You taste like vanilla." Hyde said, wishing ultimately he took that back.  
  
"Oh my god, Steven!" Jackie jumped. "It's like, fate. Think about it."  
  
Hyde leaned back in his seat, almost wishing Jackie was going to be moody again instead of her usual pep filled, cheerleader self. But she was so cute when she did it.  
  
"Chocolate and Vanilla. Black and White. Complete opposites. Like us." She clapped her hands and kissed him.  
  
"Wait, Jackie?" Hyde said, remembering something else from her diary. "What did you mean when you wrote about Kelso?"  
  
"I meant that I don't know how I feel about him." Jackie said bluntly. "But it means nothing."  
  
"It's got to mean something, Jacks. You wrote it in there. It made him feel bad."  
  
"It just means that I was confused. But I'm not anymore." She grinned, stepping out of the car.  
  
"You sure?" He held his hand out for her, and she hesitated.  
  
"Positive." She smiled as they walked through the screen door into the empty kitchen and towards the basement. "Steven Hyde, I love you and I will be with you forever. Or until Donny Osmond wakes up and realizes I'm his soulmate." She laughed at his eye roll. "But that will never happen." She shoved her hands in her pockets.  
  
He laughed, "You never know. Don't stop being optimistic just because I'm a pain in the ass."  
  
"You love my school girl antics. You love that I'm an optimist with actually dreams, goals, and ambitions." Jackie said, making it official with a kiss.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde said in a typical Hyde way, "Your life goal is to not get fat."  
  
"That's a very serious life goal, Steven!" Jackie whined.  
  
"Sure." Hyde said.  
  
"What's your life goal?" Jackie asked. "Or let me guess. You don't have one because goals are created by the government?"  
  
"Clever." He snapped back. "I don't have one. . ." He smiled as she whispered 'told ya'. "Actually, my life goal is to not screw up with you."  
  
"Clever." She whispered as she kissed him once more.  
  
Realizing they had stopped walking down the stairs, and were in the middle of the staircase, they kept walking, seeing their three friends talking.  
  
"I can't believe Jackie's pregnant!" Eric Foreman screamed. "Hyde's going to freak."  
  
Hyde overheard this, along with Jackie, who looked pale white, laughing gently.  
  
"Oh my god." Donna stumbled gently. "Jackie said she didn't get her friend in a while, but I never thought. . . Oh my god."  
  
"You guys, don't tell anyone, ok?" Kelso asked sternly, looking up at the door. "I read it in Jackie's diary."  
  
"Dumbass." Hyde said, almost too loudly and Jackie laughed, stomping her feet for effect.  
  
Donna, Eric, and Kelso looked towards the staircase.  
  
"And that's how I discovered plutonium!" Kelso screamed loudly so whoever was coming could hear.  
  
Jackie and Hyde bounced down the stairs, trying not to grin.  
  
"Hey guys!" Eric chuckled nervously.  
  
"Hey Foreman." Hyde and Jackie sat down in Hyde's chair, Jackie on his lap. "Boy, Jacks, you're feeling kind of heavy." Hyde laughed and Jackie gave him a dirty glare, before catching on.  
  
"It must be from all that food Mrs. Foreman made me eat today!" Jackie said, grinning wide at Eric, who rebuttled.  
  
"You didn't eat breakfast, Jackie, remember?" Eric asked, eyeing her oddly.  
  
"That's because I ate two breakfasts this morning. My eating patterns are like, so out of whack!" Jackie smiled and bounced on Hyde's knee as she spoke, slightly exciting him and amusing him. She was a very, crafty liar.  
  
"Don't eat too much. No one wants to date a cow." Hyde said with a jolly laugh that brought looks of shock too the unsuspecting three.  
  
"Well, I should get to work, now." Kelso said for the second time that day, grabbing his coat and jolting out of the room.  
  
"Jackie, can I talk to you?" Donna said, pointing upstairs.  
  
"Go ahead." Jackie said, sitting down next to Eric on the couch. "Does this couch seem smaller to you?" She looked down, making her stomach poke out. "Wow, I can barely see my toes!"  
  
Eric blushed and laughed and then looked at Hyde for help, but Hyde just threw him a causal grin. Eric rolled his eyes. "You heard Kelso telling us Jackie was pregnant."  
  
"Damn." Hyde said. "You're getting good at that."  
  
"Yeah, the force is strong in this head." Eric said, pointing at his brain.  
  
"So, you're not pregnant?" Donna asked Jackie who laughed at the idea. Donna breathed out a sign of relief. "If you were, you would tell me right?"  
  
"Besides my diary, and fluffy cakes, you would be the first one to know!" Jackie chirped.  
  
"Great, I come after a pink fuzzball and a stuffed unicorn." Donna said.  
  
"Be happy you're even on that list, Donna." Jackie muttered, cracking a smile.  
  
"So, you do realize that Kelso still thinks you have a bun in the oven?" Eric asked Jackie and she nodded along with Hyde.  
  
"Serves him right for reading my 'pink fuzzball'." Jackie said confidently.  
  
"He's a dumbass." Hyde said in agreement.  
  
"Can't argue with that." Eric said, surprised when Jackie and Hyde grinned at each other with loving eyes. 


	5. Taking Chances

Just Another Day  
  
Summary: Jackie and Hyde try to improve their relationship, but it starts to struggle instead, especially when Kelso sees his chance to finally get Jackie back. Takes place in the summer between season 5 & 6, before the whole 'Brooke' thing. J/H, J/K, E/D.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: Sorry this took so long. . . review!!! and next chapter will be better!! also if you like the oc.. go read my story "love song for no one" there!! Chapter Five Taking Chances  
  
His tongue clashed against hers, vibrating pleasantly to the beat of a AC/DC track.  
  
He lifted her up, which didn't take much force, considering how light the girl was and slid her across the tiny cot so he could make himself more comfortable. Wrong move.  
  
"Ow!" Jackie shrieked as something jabbed her backside. She quickly withdrew her arm from Hyde's chest and tried to feel what was poking her.  
  
Hyde groaned in frustration as Jackie took her lips away from his and sat up straight.  
  
"I thing one of the springs broke." Jackie said, lifting the mattress gently to show Hyde.  
  
"Yeah, happens all the time." Hyde said, popping it back into place.  
  
He grabbed for her waist, but she stood up quickly, ignoring his advances.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
It was cold down in the basement and she had stripped down to just her bra and tiny shorts.  
  
"Late." Hyde sat up, stretching his arms slightly.  
  
Jackie picked up Hyde's watch from the dresser, yawning gently.  
  
"You need to get to work." Jackie said, throwing him his shirt, which was by her legs on the floor. She scratched her head gently, letting brown, soft curls cascade all around her face.  
  
Hyde caught his shirt, and shifted his gaze from it towards Jackie who started to search for her shirt as well.  
  
"Why are we getting dressed?" Hyde said, laughing gently at Jackie's tired smile.  
  
"You need to get to work." She said, her voice slightly muffled as she pulled her shirt over her head. "And I don't want to. . . right now."  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes, standing up to meet her, and pulled her in tight, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
"Nice try. But I'm really just," Jackie's eyes flashed with hesitance and she stomped her foot, "Not in the mood?" She raised her voice, making it sound almost like a question and Hyde glared at her, not amused.  
  
"I thought we were going to be honest with each other." Hyde said firmly, waiting for her response.  
  
"Fine. You want honesty?" Jackie laughed, crossing her arms. "It's freezing down here, a spring just got to 3rd base with me, you're late for work, and. . ." Jackie's voice drifted off.  
  
"And?" Hyde asked, rummaging throughout his shirt pocket for his sunglasses.  
  
"I don't like having sex in here, Steven." Jackie said promptly. "Not when our friends are in the next room!" She led his eyes in the direction of the fully open door.  
  
In the rush of things, neither of them even thought to lock it and somehow it had opened by itself, from a draft or something. Or a mouse, Jackie thought, which made her squirm inside.  
  
Hyde slid his sunglasses on, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I get it. It's not very, um, romantic in here."  
  
"Forman, you're out of popsicles!" Kelso's voice boomed out from the main part of the basement.  
  
"No kidding." Jackie muttered, giving into Hyde's lips as he pecked hers.  
  
"Come on, I'll drop you off on the way to work." He felt her hand automatically link onto his and they walked towards their friends on the couch, who were huddled around the TV watching the Partridge Family.  
  
"Oh, I love this episode!" Jackie squealed in Hyde's ear, causing him a minor headache. She jumped over the couch, squeezing in between Donna and Eric, who grunted in reply.  
  
Hyde grinned at his girlfriend, happy she had forgetten their plans.  
  
He liked work, but he just didn't feel like going that night. He felt like being with her. Alone.  
  
"I guess I'll have to settle for being with Jackie and everyone else," Hyde thought as he sat in his chair, only to immediately jump up again.  
  
"Where's my chair?" Hyde asked loudly as Jackie laughed at the tv show.  
  
Fez looked up from counting his candies, shrugging.  
  
Eric looked over at Hyde and shrugged as well. "That's not it?"  
  
Hyde looked down at the bright pink chair in front of him then back at Eric.  
  
"Where's Hyde's chair?" Eric said outloud, laughing slightly.  
  
"Forman, man, I think," Hyde inspected the chair, "Who painted my chair?"  
  
"It needed a new paint job." Kelso said, coming down the stairs with a box of popsicles and placing them in the freezer by Hyde.  
  
"You're going to need a nose job when I'm done with you." Hyde said, rolling his sleeves up.  
  
"I think it's pretty." Jackie said as a commercial started. "It's like the color of my diary."  
  
"Yeah, pink." Donna said as she moved closer to Eric, as Jackie stood up and sat in the chair, putting her feet up on the table.  
  
"I like it." Fez announced, "It reminds me of bubble gum."  
  
"Too bad it's not comfortable." Jackie said, standing up again. "It needs something."  
  
Kelso laughed, presenting her with a cushion with a huge smiley face on it.  
  
"Oh my god, that's perfect!" Jackie placed the cushion down on the chair, sitting back down in comfort. "Steven, how could you not like this chair?"  
  
"It's pink." Hyde said matter of factly, still ready to pounce at Kelso, who hid behind Jackie in the chair.  
  
"Really, I didn't notice." Kelso laughed and Hyde thrust his arm into the side of Kelso's. "Man." He rubbed his arm.  
  
"Steven, will you take me home now?" Jackie said, immediately forgetting about the chair. "I don't feel so well."  
  
Hyde looked at Jackie with concern, but she winked and he smiled, forgetting his pink chair.  
  
Kelso's face went pale and he stared at Eric and Donna, who stifled laughs.  
  
"Wow, Jackie, you've been sick a lot lately." Fez said, unknowingly.  
  
"Yeah." Donna managed to get out between giggles. "And you're getting fat."  
  
Jackie threw Donna a murderous look, and a smile, and turned to Kelso.  
  
"I am not getting fat! Am I Michael?" She batted her lashes at him, as Hyde slipped his hand into hers.  
  
"Of course not." Kelso spat out, leaning against the freezer.  
  
"I'll take you home Jacks," Hyde said, grabbing the cushion from his chair, "Why don't you keep this? I don't think I'll need it."  
  
Jackie grabbed the tiny smiley face cushion, feeling the plush against her skin, "Aww, Steven, you're so thoughtful."  
  
"Hey!" Kelso shouted as Hyde and Jackie made their way to the door. "I paid a whole five bucks for that."  
  
He felt the door slam into his face as Jackie and Hyde ran away, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Guys, I'm worried." Kelso said, still rubbing the pain in his arm.  
  
"Don't be a pansy, Kelso, he didn't hit you that hard!" Donna muttered, changing the channel.  
  
"Not about that." Kelso sighed, sitting down in Hyde's pink chair. "It's just that, Jackie barely pays attention to me anymore. We use to be best friends. She used to tell me everything. And now she's pregnant and I'm worried."  
  
Fez's eyes bulged out. Donna and Eric hadn't had the chance to explain the whole joke on Kelso yet to Fez, but Donna winked at Fez quickly and he nodded his head in understanding and continued to count his candy.  
  
"I don't think Hyde would make a good dad."  
  
"I think Hyde would make a great dad." Fez said, contradicting Kelso.  
  
"Fez!" Kelso shouted, as Donna spoke up.  
  
"Me too. Jackie and Hyde's kids will be so cute!" Donna said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, loud mouthed, shallow, government hating, burn outs. Real cute, Donna." Eric laughed.  
  
"Why did you paint Hyde's chair?" Donna asked, raising her eyebrows in question at Kelso.  
  
"I was bored. And he deserved a good burn."  
  
"You did it to impress Jackie, didn't you?" Donna retorted.  
  
"And you failed." Fez pointed out. "Fool." He shook his head in disappointment. "Jackie is too in love with Hyde to notice the bubble gum chair." He paused. "It looks like bubble gum, but does it TASTE like bubble gum?" He stood up and sat on the chair, staring at the arms of it.  
  
Donna ignored Fez's rambling and blinked widely at Kelso. "Jackie's not pregnant."  
  
"Donna!" Eric shouted.  
  
"It's not fair to lie to him about something like that." Donna said quickly, and Eric nodded in agreement.  
  
"She's not?" Kelso asked, with pure innocence and confusion.  
  
"Jackie and Hyde heard you tell us, so they made it seem like maybe she was."  
  
"They got you good, Kelso!" Fez shouted, taking a quick swipe at the arm of the chair, clicking his tongue in his mouth afterwards in disappointment. "That did NOT taste like bubble gum."  
Kelso stomped his foot in disbelief. "Jackie wouldn't pull a trick like that with me."  
  
"Maybe the old Jackie wouldn't." Eric offered. "The one who was madly devoted to Michael Kelso." He watched as Kelso shrank down into the chair Fez had left empty. "But the new Jackie is in love with. . ."  
  
"Hyde." Kelso muttered, rolling his eyes. "Yeah."  
  
"I thought we were past all this crap, Kelso?" Donna asked.  
  
Kelso stayed silent, something rare, and turned his head to the TV, ignoring Donna.  
  
"Whatever." Donna stood up, grabbing her purse. "Eric, take me out."  
  
"But Donna, I really wanted to watch this. . ." Eric whimpered, as Donna grabbed his hand and forced him out the door.  
  
Kelso glanced back at the door as it slammed and moved to the couch, lying down and placing his hands on his stomach, trying to get rid of that queasy feeling he had inside of him.  
  
"You know what Kelso?" Fez asked, spitting to get the taste of paint out of his mouth.  
  
"What, buddy?" Kelso murmured.  
  
"I really shouldn't lick things."  
  
"No, Fez," Kelso started, sitting up to face him, "If you don't like them, then you'll never know what they taste like. Sometimes you got to take chances." Kelso let this sink in.  
  
Sometimes you got to take chances.  
  
Wasn't this his chance?  
  
Hyde was at work. Jackie would be home alone.  
  
They hadn't spoken much since yesterday, when he found her diary and read that 'who knows?'. If it weren't for Hyde being there, he would have asked her, point blank, what she meant and if she had feelings for him. Because he definitely had feelings for her.  
  
"Kelso, what are you thinking about?" Fez asked gently, knocking Kelso out of his confused state of mind.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have your thinking face on."  
  
"Oh." Kelso grinned. "I think I'm going to win Jackie back."  
  
"Oh, no!" Fez said, covering his mouth with a gasp. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Kelso laughed as Fez ran out the door, clutching his stomach.  
  
It's really not a good idea to lick paint. Especially when it's pink.  
  
But Fez took the chance, and now, so would he. 


	6. Proof

Just Another Day  
  
Summary: Jackie and Hyde try to improve their relationship, but it starts to struggle instead, especially when Kelso sees his chance to finally get Jackie back. Takes place in the summer between season 5 & 6, before the whole 'Brooke' thing. J/H, J/K, E/D.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: PLEASE REVIEW!! ok.. I know JACKIE is way out of character.. but yea.. shes sort of depressed. you'll see. I mean, like, clinically. anyway.. this is a lot of mushyness. but just wait!! things will work out.  
  
Chapter Six Proof  
  
"I don't get Kelso, man." Hyde muttered as he opened the door for Jackie to get out. She took his hand and stood against him, staring up at her dark house in front of her.  
  
"Forget Kelso." Jackie whispered as she led him to the door. She flashed him a seductive smile, something that would usually make him forget about everything and everyone else, but Kelso was repeatedly getting him pissed off and Jackie's smiles couldn't make that go away.  
  
Jackie started to unlock the door, nervously fumbling with the keys.  
  
Hyde squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath, finally getting the damn lock open.  
  
They stepped inside and Hyde immediately shuddered.  
  
"Damn, it's cold in here." Hyde said to Jackie, but she simply shrugged, flicking the lights on. "Is the heat on?"  
  
"Um," Jackie paused, scanning the perimeters of the living room with her eyes. "I don't know." She leaned in closer to him. "But I know something that could warm us both up."  
  
Hyde grinned in response, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Oh? And what's that?"  
  
Jackie jumped up and down. "Hot chocolate. I'll go make some." She ran off to the kitchen as Hyde laughed to himself, shaking his head.  
  
Jackie quickly set a pot of water to boil and ran back to Hyde, who had made himself comfortable on her father's old chair in the living room. Jackie hesitated gently, that chair had such memories, but sat down on the arm of the chair, letting her legs spill across Hyde's.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked up at her, beaming.  
  
"Steven, do you think you could. . ." Jackie let her voice trail off.  
  
"Do you think I could what, Jacks?"  
  
Jackie heard the tea pot steaming and jumped off him, running back to the kitchen.  
  
Hyde laughed again, thinking about how up and down Jackie was sometimes. One minute, he thought she was going to burst into tears, and the next she was going to burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Jackie came back with two cups of hot chocolate, handing one to him.  
  
She watched him intently as he sipped, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Quit staring at me." Hyde joked as he took another sip. It was warming him up quickly, which was good, because this house had to be below freezing. He wondered why Jackie seemed not to notice. Hyde wasn't one to get cold frequently... he was used to spending cold nights down in the basement. In fact, Jackie had commented on now cold it was down there, when he didn't even notice. Maybe her temperature's are all out of whack.  
  
"What time do you have to be at work?" Jackie asked, placing her cup down on the coffee table and sitting back on the arm of the chair.  
  
Hyde groaned, letting his cup down next to hers. "I really don't want to go."  
  
Jackie's eyes lit up. "Then don't."  
  
"I thought you were going to be on my ass about getting to work every day." Hyde said, bringing her down to him so he could gaze into her eyes.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his lips gently.  
  
"I want you to stay with me." Jackie said, in an effort to be honest. "I don't want to be alone tonight." She bit her lip as tears started to flow down her cheeks and trembled, shaking so much that she felt like she would slip right off of Hyde and down onto the floor.  
  
Jackie couldn't tell right away what his reaction was. She could only see his lips, since his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. Almost as if he was reading her mind, he took them off, placing them in his shirt pocket. He rubbed his eyes gently with his hand and looked back at her, holding onto her waist to steady her body, which was basically straddling him.  
  
Here was this gorgeous, amazing girl, begging out for help.  
  
And all he kept thinking was. . .  
  
Can I even offer it to her?  
  
***************  
  
Fez flushed the toilet and ran back downstairs, in hope of catching Kelso before he ran off to Jackie. Fez knew it was a bad, no, awful idea to do this. Especially since Hyde and Jackie were so right for each other. Who ever would have thought of that combination? But they were alike in ways that no one could understand. Fez, of course, being a sensitive soul, understood.  
  
"Kelso!" Fez shouted, staggering down onto the couch, and clutching his stomach.  
  
A combination of a hundred candies and pink paint had made him become weak and docile.  
  
Fez relaxed as he realized that Kelso was still sitting on the couch, looking at him with slight concern. But a bigger look of was conveyed across his face.  
  
He had all these worries and frustrations rushing inside him.  
  
He hated the fact that he felt so much for someone who seemingly didn't care about him anymore.  
  
Why did he always cheat on Jackie? Why would he put her through that?  
  
He really *had* grown over the summer, Fez thought as Kelso placed his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Do you think that if I showed up at Jackie's tonight and told her everything, she would take me back?"  
  
Fez shook his head no. "I think Hyde will kick your ass once Jackie tells him about it, though."  
  
"She wouldn't tell him." Kelso insisted, but remembered the speech of old Jackie and new Jackie and shut it. "Besides," He started up again as Fez grunted in pain, "I need to take this chance, Fez, or I'll never know."  
  
"Kelso, believe me, this will only hurt you." Fez groaned. "I mean, look what happened with me and the paint. Now, I'm sick. Don't let that happen to you."  
  
"Thanks, buddy, but this is something I just need to do, you know?" Kelso stood up, grinning optimistically.  
  
Fez nodded, lying down as Kelso stood up.  
  
Kelso shoved his hands in his pockets for the keys to the van and looked back at Fez before leaving, "You think that what I'm doing is dumb, don't you?"  
  
"No, Kelso." Fez shrugged. "I think you're dumb."  
  
"Well, ok then! See you later." Kelso said goofily, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Fez rolled his eyes mockingly and clutched his stomach once more, before running up the stairs to gag.  
  
*************  
  
"Donna, what's wrong?" Eric asked as he leaned back from her.  
  
They were parked; just like they use to back in high school.  
  
They were even having a good make out session, but Donna just couldn't kiss her when she was so lifeless, so mad.  
  
"Nothing." Donna spat out, scrunching up her face in anger.  
  
"Oh, yeah, honey, that's really nothing." Donna let out a smile as Eric nuzzled into her neck. "Now, tell me what's bugging you."  
  
"Kelso."  
  
"Wait," Eric frowned. "You're thinking about Kelso while we're making out?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Eric." Donna smiled sarcastically. "How else could I stand making out with you? I mean, Kelso is so pretty. Puts me right in the mood."  
  
Eric relaxed, realizing Donna's sarcasm and held her in his arms, stroking her back gently as she continued.  
  
"I just don't see why he can't leave Jackie and Hyde alone. Do you know what Jackie said to me the other day?" She looked at Eric, who confirmed he indeed did not know. "She said that she's only happy with Hyde and. . ."  
  
Donna's eyes teared in remembrance of their little phone conversation yesterday. . .  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Hello?" Donna said cheerily as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Donna, it's me." Jackie said quickly, as she maneuvered the phone cord around her so she could sit down on her bed.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Kind of bored." And alone. And tired. And an insomniac.  
  
Jackie's thoughts flashed through her head quickly and she thrust her head onto her pillow, trying to forget it.  
  
Donna could hear the slight pain and anxiety in Jackie's voice, but knew Jackie would ever share that side of her, so asked her quickly, "How are you and Hyde?"  
  
"Oh, Donna." Jackie's eyes immediately lit up, casting her worries aside. "Things are so great right now. I'm only happy when I'm with him."  
  
Donna sighed as Jackie rambled, something she was kind of used to by now.  
  
"And," Jackie's tone became really serious, causing Donna's ears to perk up with attention, "Donna, I've always been secretly jealous of how caring Eric is. You're his whole world, you know? Michael never really felt like that to me. But Steven," Jackie paused for a second. "When we're alone, Donna, he makes me feel like I'm his everything. You must know how amazing that feeling is?"  
  
Donna nodded, glancing at a card Eric had given her recently for her birthday.  
  
God, how amazing that feeling was.  
  
"Donna, I'm kind of scared though."  
  
"Why?" Donna asked, focusing back on Jackie.  
  
"I'm happy." Jackie sighed, rolling over to face her wall. "And whenever I'm happy, things start to fall apart."  
  
"Jackie, what could possibly happen? Hyde loves you; we can all see it."  
  
"You're right." Jackie said, even though she wasn't so sure. "Forget it."  
  
"Good." Donna smiled, glancing out her window at the Forman's house. "Now, I need to go call Eric. I think I'm in need of some of those amazing feelings."  
  
"Ew, Donna." Jackie laughed before she hung up the phone.  
  
Jackie opened up her diary, looking for the last page, staring at her 'who knows?' comment about Michael for some sort of answer to all her confusion. She got nothing.  
  
She grabbed her pen and started to write furiously.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'll never tell her this, but Donna always seems to make me feel better. Not this time, though. I'm kind of worried about me and Steven. I know, I know, I'm *always* worried about me and Steven. And I know it's totally not me to get all bummed out and depressed, but I am. I think it's because I finally got my visitor. PMS is a bitch. You are so lucky you don't get it! But it also has a lot to do with me being alone so much. I mean, besides Donna, I have no one to really *talk* to. And that's what I have you for. To let my frustration out. But, it's just not working anymore. I know Steven and I said we would be honest with each other, but it's just so freakin' hard for me to make words come out sometimes. The only other person. . . well, is Michael. And I think he's still kind of uncomfortable around me since he read you. Maybe I can try talking to Eric, or even Fez. But they'd probably report right back to Steven. Ahhh, everything is so confusing. And now the house is so unliveable. I mean, it's freezing cold because daddy always used to put on the heat. I don't even know how! And I'm not so good at cooking, so I'm always hungry. And, ha, don't even get me started on how messy it is here! I had to fire the maid last week, because I have like, no money left in the bank. I should never have quit my job at the cheese store at the mall, but oh well. I wanted to spend more time with Steven and on school. At least, my grades are good. Not that I could afford college at this point! Sometimes, I wish Steven would just let me cry on his shoulder. I really feel like crying. But I never do. It's so bad for me, I think. I should let it all out. I know one day I'll probably explode. .  
  
Jackie put her hand down and closed the diary as the doorbell rang.  
  
It was Steven, ready to take her out to dinner.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"So why are you upset?" Eric asked Donna as she shifted.  
  
"Jackie's never been so honest. And she made me realize how lucky I am to have you!" Donna laughed as she cupped his face in her hands. "I love you, Eric."  
  
"I love you too, Donna." Eric laughed, kissing her.  
  
"And Jackie was so worried someone was going to rain on her parade and I know Kelso will." Donna sighed. "That's why I'm upset."  
  
"Donna, you shouldn't worry so much about Kelso. He's persistent, but he ain't all up there." Eric laughed. "He's harmless."  
  
"Jackie's really vulnerable sometimes." Donna muttered. "I don't know, I guess I'm over thinking it."  
  
"You are." Eric said, kissing her again, and she completely forget about Jackie's problems.  
  
**************  
  
"How about this?" Hyde asked, his hands still gripping onto Jackie's waist. "I'll go to work for like an hour, then tell Roy I don't feel well come back here and hang with you for awhile."  
  
He looked at her, biting his lip, waiting for her reaction.  
  
She closed her eyes and he laughed nervously, wiping the tears from her cheek.  
  
He wished she would tell him what she was thinking in that head of hers.  
  
He's trying.  
  
Jackie nodded in defeat and stood up, wrapping her arms around herself to warm her up.  
  
"So I'll see you in an hour?" Hyde asked, watching her face became more and more pale and sad. He just didn't know what was wrong. "Jackie, if you want me to stay. I could."  
  
"No, no." Jackie shook her head. "You need to go to work. How else are you going to afford being my boyfriend?" She joked, but didn't laugh.  
  
"Are you sure?" He held her head in his hands, staring into her dark, sad eyes. That light he had seen a few minutes ago was completely gone.  
  
"I can wait an hour." Jackie said, smiling.  
  
"In an hour, then." Hyde said, making his way towards the door.  
  
"In an hour." Jackie muttered as she turned to her empty house, falling back down on the couch in slight despair.  
  
Why was she so weak and emotional all the time?  
  
It was so annoying  
  
She had liked it better when she was shallow and didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Back when her boyfriend was just as shallow.  
  
Back when she was Mrs. Kelso, not Mrs. Hyde.  
  
Not that she didn't love Hyde. She did, much more then Michael.  
  
But Michael was simpler.  
  
Michael was easy. She didn't have to think so much; hurt so much.  
  
Even when he cheated, she wasn't as upset over that compared to when Steven cheated.  
  
Jackie dug her head into the couch cushion, praying that all these worries in her head would just stop. Why couldn't she just be happy?  
  
She was so distraught, she couldn't even feel the tears anymore. She was so numb.  
  
She heard someone ring the doorbell, but didn't think an hour had passed already.  
  
She got up quickly, running with a half smile to the door, opening it wide.  
  
"Michael?" Her jaw dropped. He always showed up at the worst times, it seemed.  
  
"Are you crying?" He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "Damn, it's cold in here!"  
  
Jackie lifted her hand to her cheek, feeling the rush of teardrops, unaware she was still crying. This was started to scare her. How could a person be so confused that they didn't know they were crying?  
  
She felt her body fall to the floor in a heap, and stared up at Micheal, normally tall, was now a giant. He kneeled down next to her, putting his arms around her before she could protest.  
  
"It's ok, baby." She heard him whisper as he placed her on the couch.  
  
Jackie felt her eyelids shut completely, the first time in days.  
  
She hadn't slept in so long, that she wasn't sure if she'd ever wake up again.  
  
Kelso watched on, confused, as Jackie slipped into sleep.  
  
He rubbed his hands together, and went off to go put the heat on.  
  
Jackie probably doesn't know how to use it, he thought.  
  
What was with her anyway? Breaking down like that?  
  
Did Hyde do something?  
  
Or did he *not* do something?  
  
Kelso remembered how Jackie had complained how Hyde never really knew how to make her feel better in her diary.  
  
But, Kelso did. Tonight was proof of that.  
  
Proof that Jackie would finally come back to him. 


	7. Get Over It, Kelso

Just Another Day  
  
Summary: Jackie and Hyde try to improve their relationship, but it starts to struggle instead, especially when Kelso sees his chance to finally get Jackie back. Takes place in the summer between season 5 & 6, before the whole 'Brooke' thing. J/H, J/K, E/D.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: ok. . . review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and feedback is appreciated!!!!!!! the next few chapters will be kind of angsty.. but still good.. and I know this story is so dramatic.. but that's how I do it!  
  
Chapter Seven Get Over It, Kelso  
  
"What's wrong with you Hyde?" Roy asked as he put the last of the clean dishes back in their place.  
  
"Man, I'm so tired." Hyde yawned.  
  
He really didn't want to lie to Roy.  
  
"And," Hyde began, letting the sponge drop from his hand as he faced Roy, "Jackie's all alone at her house, and I kind of want to be with her. Can I leave early?"  
  
"Of course!" Roy said, but then smacked himself. "Oh, but I forgot. My supervisor is coming down to check on us. He won't be too happy if you're not here."  
  
"Damn." Hyde scratched his head for an idea. "What time will he be down here?"  
  
"I'd say within an hour."  
  
Hyde had been watching his wrist watch carefully, making sure that exactly an hour after he left Jackie he would return to her. Give a minute or two.  
  
"Alright, let me call Jackie and I'll stay here, but only for another hour."  
  
Roy nodded as Hyde made his way to the payphone in the hallway of the hotel.  
  
***********  
  
Jackie hadn't slept in so long.  
  
She felt so peaceful, so well rested.  
  
Until the obnoxious ringing of the phone woke her up.  
  
Her eyes popped open and she ran to the phone in the kitchen.  
  
Her memory was foggy, what had happened before she passed out?  
  
"Jackie?"  
  
"Hey you." She yawned.  
  
"I was starting to panic. I've been calling for like, five minutes."  
  
"I was sleeping, sorry."  
  
"It's ok." He paused. "I was just calling to make sure you were ok."  
  
"I'm fine." Jackie opened the fridge, and then closed it, indecisively.  
  
"Um, is Kelso there?"  
  
Jackie's eyes opened wide, and she stammered slightly, as she recollected her semi breakdown earlier that night. "I'm not sure, Fez. Let me check."  
  
Jackie held the phone to her chest and screamed out loudly. "Michael!"  
  
She waited a minute. Nothing. "Nope, not here."  
  
"I guess he's just out cruising then. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Sure." Jackie hung up the phone, stretching her arms upward.  
  
She glanced at the clock, realizing Hyde would be there any minute.  
  
She went upstairs to her bedroom and started to unbutton her shirt, distracted by how warm her house had become. Who turned the heat on? Michael, maybe?  
  
Jackie was about to take her shirt off, when she heard a loud rustling noise and looked up to see Michael Kelso, throwing a bunch of things back onto her desk. Including her diary.  
  
She quickly buttoned her shirt up, while screaming, but it came out sounding scratchy, "Michael, what the hell are doing?"  
  
"I tripped. Over your desk." He laughed nervously. "I was cleaning it up."  
  
Jackie flipped her curls back over the collar of the shirt as she finished buttoning enough buttons to cover her bra up, but still exposing some neck skin.  
  
"Why didn't you come down when I called you?" Jackie asked quickly. "Wait, were you reading my diary? AGAIN?"  
  
"Um," Kelso paused and nodded.  
  
"Michael!! A diary is a private thing!"  
  
"Jackie, I was just worried about you. And since you never talk to me anymore. . ."  
  
Jackie let her look of anger curve into a smile.  
  
"It's ok. Just, ask me next time instead of snooping around."  
  
"Deal." Kelso tapped his foot impatiently and sat down on the edge of her bed. "So, you called me?"  
  
"I guess you didn't hear." Jackie, in the heat of the moment, forgot how big her house can seem and how it's practically impossible to hear people call you from downstairs, even when they were screaming. "Fez called, looking for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Jackie suddenly felt really uncomfortable and sat down next to him, but tense and away from his body.  
  
Kelso looked like he was about say something, when the phone rang again.  
  
Jackie jumped up and grabbed her phone, twisting the cord in her nimble fingers.  
  
"Jackie, what the hell!" Hyde's voice boomed out.  
  
Her heart dropped.  
  
Did he find out Kelso was here? Oh my god, not again with this, she thought.  
  
"Hello to you too." She said, in her old, bitchy tone.  
  
"I've been calling for like, 10 minutes! First no one was picking up, then it was busy. I thought something happened to you. . ." Jackie's heart raced as he paused, realizing he was being a little too free with his words.  
  
"Oh, Steven!" Jackie whimpered. "You *do* care!" She said this dryly, but inside she felt like she was going to burst with happiness. She looked back at Kelso, who shifted his eyes back at her.  
  
Jackie was almost ready to jump back on the old wagon.  
  
She was going to say, "Well, Steven, Kelso's here, so I'm fine."  
  
Let the old 'jealousy' card play out, manipulating Steven so he would pay more attention to her. Fight for her.  
  
But for some reason, she didn't have it in her.  
  
"I was so tired. I fell asleep. And then Fez called, which is why the line was busy."  
  
"You slept?"  
  
Jackie thought that Hyde didn't notice things. But he did. He just didn't mention them.  
  
For instance, he noticed how she was always half asleep, how her eyes would suddenly close, and the dark circles she hid with pounds of concealer.  
  
He figured she wasn't sleeping much.  
  
"Not very long." She said. "So are you on your way?"  
  
"Actually,"  
  
Jackie's breath escaped her and she groaned loudly.  
  
"Jackie, I'm so sorry. I want to be there right now, you know that. But, Roy's supervisor is coming downstairs and if no one else is around, Roy and *I* could get fired. It's just one more hour, promise."  
  
"Promise?" She leaned back onto the couch as Kelso watched her intently.  
  
Hyde sighed in confirmation. "My quarter's almost done, Jacks. See you soon."  
  
Before Jackie could say anything, the line clicked, and she realized Steven's money was used up. She threw the phone down and looked back at Kelso.  
  
"Boyfriend troubles?" Kelso asked with a laugh.  
  
Jackie looked up at him in disbelief. "I don't know. Why don't you consult my diary?"  
  
Kelso put his arm around her, feeling every muscle in her tense at his touch.  
  
"Jackie, we need to talk."  
  
She nodded and turned to face him, pushing his arm aside.  
  
"I have a lot of questions for you and I want you to be honest." Kelso said, with a serious face.  
  
"Go ahead." Jackie sighed. She kind of knew this was coming. You can't break down in front of someone and expect them *not* to ask you why you did it. Well, maybe Steven wouldn't ask. And that's kind of half the reason she loved him. And hated him.  
  
"Why are you down lately?"  
  
"I have no idea. Next question." Jackie said sharply.  
  
"Why didn't you ask Hyde to help you turn the heat on?"  
  
"I didn't want him to worry about me." Jackie said, shrugging. "Thanks, for turning it on."  
  
"No problem." Kelso paused. "Jackie, you're obviously not happy here."  
  
She looked at him blankly.  
  
"Why don't you move back with Donna? She's your best friend, she'll understand."  
  
"Oh my god." Jackie stood up, bits of anger rising.  
  
She was so sick of this.  
  
So sick of everything.  
  
Sometimes she wished everyone would leave her alone. EVERYONE.  
  
"Jackie, I didn't mean to upset you. . ."  
  
"God damn it! I am not a child. I can take care of myself. Look, I've been living here for a few weeks and I'm fine! So what if the heat wasn't on? I was trying to save some money, ok?"  
  
Was this her explosion? Kelso and Jackie had this same thought in their minds.  
  
"Ok." Kelso stood up quickly. "Listen, Jackie. . ."  
  
"Kelso, why are you here?" As soon as she said his name he knew she was really angry. She had been switching between Kelso and Michael. Michael when she was in a good mood; Kelso when she was in a bitchy mood.  
  
"I came to see you."  
  
"Why?" She stomped her foot.  
  
"Jackie, I still love you."  
  
Jackie's anger broke out and she let out a sympathetic laugh.  
  
"I love Steven." She said, her eyes lowering. "I'm sorry."  
  
"But," Kelso said quickly in defense. "If you love Steven, I mean Hyde, then why do you hide your true feelings from him? Why do you pretend to be so strong? Why do you never let him help you, Jackie? He's killing you, don't you see it!"  
  
Jackie stared at Kelso long and hard, shocked at how hard his words hit her.  
  
Is Steven killing her?  
  
"What's going on here?" Jackie and Hyde whipped around at the voice, relieved that it wasn't Hyde.  
  
"Eric," Jackie choked up slightly and flung her arms around him.  
  
Eric staggered back with slight confusion, but hugged Jackie back, stroking her hair gently. "Jackie, Donna's downstairs."  
  
Jackie looked up at him, smiling earnestly and went down the stairs in search of her best friend for help.  
  
"Kelso, what the hell did you say to her?" Eric stared at Kelso, who just shook his head at what just happened.  
  
"How I feel." Kelso muttered.  
  
"Man, what are you doing? Hyde is your best friend." Eric knew Kelso could be selfish sometimes, but this was too much. Not to mention, Jackie was in hysterics. I mean, she *hugged* him. Jackie doesn't hug Eric Forman.  
  
"I love her, man."  
  
"She loves him." Eric said. "So, get over it before you tear the group apart. Now, I'm going to go downstairs and talk her out of blabbing to Hyde." Eric said firmly, heading back out the door, leaving Kelso upset and dumbfounded.  
  
*******  
  
"Jackie?" Donna asked in a huff from the bottom of the stairs. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jackie hugged Donna, sobbing gently.  
  
Donna led her to the couch, sitting them both down and patting Jackie's head to comfort her.  
  
Jackie finally lifted her head up, and averted her eyes to the ground as Eric came down the stairs.  
  
"Jackie," Eric started, sitting on the other side of her. "Kelso's an idiot."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Jackie whispered as Donna and Eric exchanged enraged glances.  
  
"Jackie, please, listen to me." Eric said firmly. "Don't tell Hyde about Kelso coming here tonight. Don't tell Hyde what he said."  
  
"I won't." Jackie promised, looking up at him.  
  
"That a girl!" Eric said, holding out his arms for her, amused.  
  
Donna looked on with slight confusion as Jackie hugged Eric.  
  
"Let's not make this a routine now." Jackie said as they parted.  
  
"I know we have our difference, Jackie, but I'm always good for a hug." Eric said happily.  
  
Jackie nodded and then looked at Donna who nodded happily.  
  
"Now, I know you won't want to talk about this, but what did Kelso say to you?" Donna asked.  
  
"And don't say nothing." Eric said quickly.  
  
Jackie laughed dryly, Eric looking at her with support. "He told me he loved me. I told him I loved Steven. Then he asked me how I could love someone and not be honest with them. He said that Steven was *killing* me and I didn't even know it."  
  
Eric let these words settle in, "So if Kelso loved you, why wasn't he honest with you when the two of you were dating?"  
  
Jackie nodded, "That's true."  
  
"See, Jackie, Kelso's just bitter that you chose Hyde over him." Donna insisted.  
  
"Don't let him get to you." Eric added.  
  
"Thanks guys." Jackie said quickly. "Now Hyde is coming over, so why don't you two get out of here?"  
  
The three of them laughed and Jackie let them out. She started to go back upstairs to slip into something more comfortable, but realized Kelso was still in her bedroom.  
  
"Jackie, I'm sorry." Kelso said quickly. "Eric said some stuff that made me think. And as much as I hate doing that, I realized that I'm not really in love with you."  
  
Jackie smiled at him, placing her hand on his. "I know."  
  
"I love you, but not like that."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Really?" Kelso asked excitedly.  
  
"Michael, I'll always love you - as a friend." Jackie insisted, hugging him quickly.  
  
"Good." Kelso said as he got up, letting go of her. "Then let me give you some advice, as a friend."  
  
Jackie nodded for him to continue.  
  
"If you keep everything inside, you're going to go crazy." Kelso said confidently. "My mom goes to a head doctor, I could give you her number."  
  
"A psychologist?" Jackie asked with slight temptation. "I'm not a psycho, Michael."  
  
"Really? Because the girl who was collapsing and crying downstairs a few hours ago seemed real happy to me." Kelso laughed. "Just think of it as a diary that can actually talk back to you."  
  
Jackie nodded, figuring that at least it was an option.  
  
"Now I better leave before Hyde gets back." Kelso laughed, embracing Jackie in a hug.  
  
"Too late." Jackie said with a gasp as her eyes locked with Steven Hyde's, who was standing in her doorway, with a disappointed look on his face, which quickly faded into anger. 


	8. True Love

Just Another Day  
  
Summary: Jackie and Hyde try to improve their relationship, but it starts to struggle instead, especially when Kelso sees his chance to finally get Jackie back. Takes place in the summer between season 5 & 6, before the whole 'Brooke' thing. J/H, J/K, E/D.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: annnd here is the end.. I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it! I went kind of crazy this weekend updating this story.. but I like how it came out.. thanks for all the great reviews!! and keep reviewing!! also.. if you enjoy the oc and my writing.. check out my stories there.. "Love Song for No One", "Merry Christmas!", or "My Kryptonite." I hope to continue writing for that 70s show, since its my number one fav show.. but I'll prob just write one shot stories..  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
True Love  
  
Jackie quickly let go of Kelso, biting her lip furiously as she looked at Hyde, who kicked the ground stubbornly with his foot.  
  
"I was just about to leave." Kelso said sheepishly, walking past Hyde in the doorway to Jackie's bedroom.  
  
"We'll talk later." Was all that Hyde could say before looking back at Jackie, who fell back on her bed, exasperated. "So this is why you weren't picking up the phone earlier."  
  
Kelso paused by the staircase, quietly eavesdropping on the couple.  
  
Jackie blinked up at Hyde, folding her legs closely to her chest and sighing. "No. I was asleep, Fez called. Just like I said before."  
  
"You expect me to believe that, Jackie?" Hyde asked crossly, sitting next to her on the bed. "Was Kelso here when I called?"  
  
Jackie nodded. "He came a few minutes after you left."  
  
"Why? Why was he here?" Hyde felt his fists close tightly and geared his gaze straight ahead so Jackie wouldn't see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"He came to tell me he still had feelings for me." She paused, "But, we talked it through and he realized that he doesn't have feelings for me, he's just lonely. I mean, I don't think he ever really took in the fact that I chose you." She placed her hand on Hyde's, scared slightly by how hard his fist was pulsating.  
  
"So, nothing's going on with you two?" Hyde asked wearily.  
  
"Steven, I chose *you*. I love *you*." Jackie said for the millionth time. "Why don't you tell me why you doubt that so much?"  
  
"I don't know Jackie." Hyde muttered. "Maybe because, you could do so much better then me."  
  
"How could you say that?" Jackie said, nudging him. "I can't imagine anything better. So what if we have issues? Imagine how boring this would be if we made sense, Steven! Sometimes love just doesn't make sense!" She stood up in her tirade, starting to scream at him.  
  
Kelso sighed, fleeting down the stairs, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"You know what?" Hyde said standing up, intimidating Jackie slightly as he hugged her. "I can't believe this, but you're right."  
  
Jackie almost collapsed as Hyde swooped her up and kissed her.  
  
She basically just avoided a big disaster.  
  
Getting caught with Kelso - in her bedroom of all places, was horrible for Hyde.  
  
"Steven, wait," Jackie said with a smile. She wanted to come clean about a lot of things. Starting with why the heat wasn't on. . .  
  
"No, you wait, right here." Hyde said with a charming smile, as he placed her down on the bed. He ran after Kelso, who was just reaching his van. "Kelso!"  
  
Kelso froze, preparing himself for pain, but Hyde just smiled and gave Kelso a huge man hug.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry. I over reacted."  
  
"Um, Hyde?" Kelso asked with surprise.  
  
"All this drama with us - it's so played out. Jackie told me what happened and I forgive you. This whole time I felt like Jackie was better off with someone else, pitying myself man, but you - she rejected you, and I didn't even think about how that must have made you feel." Hyde smiled wide at Kelso who just nodded in understanding.  
  
"It's cool." Kelso said with a grin. "We're still best buds, right?"  
  
"Always. No girl can come between us, man."  
  
Kelso looked up at Jackie's house, seeing the silhouette of her body in the window. She was smiling at him.  
  
"I got to get to work." Kelso said with a laugh. "I'll see you later?"  
  
Hyde nodded, before running back into the house.  
  
Kelso waved bye to Jackie, who retreated from her window, and headed off to work, with a feeling of happiness in his gut, for the first time.  
  
He finally realized that whatever makes Jackie happy, makes him happy.  
  
And if Hyde makes Jackie happy; then so be it.  
  
***********  
  
"Now, Jackie," Hyde said as she scooped her back up from her bed.  
  
"Wait, put me down." Jackie said firmly and Hyde did so, looking at her with slight disarray. "I have a lot to say, so, listen."  
  
Hyde nodded, watching her intently.  
  
"I have problems."  
  
Hyde let out a laugh, but quickly ceased as Jackie glared at him.  
  
"The reason the heat wasn't on, is because I didn't know how. Michael turned it on though. Also, my bank account is running out. My dad's in jail. I don't know where the hell my mom is and my boyfriend, the only person who I really need right now, is never emotionally there for me. Now, Steven, I know it's hard for you share your feelings and it's hard for me too. But, if I don't let all this out, I think I might kill myself." Jackie finally took a breath.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde pursed his lips, taking this all in. "On the way here, I did a lot of thinking. And I was about to tell you something, before I saw Kelso. So, here it is." He waited as Jackie sighed, feeling a huge weight being placed back onto her shoulders.  
  
This was it. She knew he was breaking up with her.  
  
Who wants to go out with a total drama queen who won't put out?  
  
"I'm moving in with you."  
  
Jackie looked up at him, wide eyed. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I know you want to be to strong and tough because you think that's what I expect from you, but it's not. Jackie, you've been through hell this year. And yeah, it is hard for me to share my feelings. But I can show them. I mean, remember when I shaved my beard off?"  
  
Jackie nodded, feeling a rush of blood go straight to her eyes and tears falling from them, freely.  
  
He wiped the tears from her cheek and hugged her tightly. "I make enough money at work to take care of both of us and I'm 18 now, the Forman's won't let me take up the basement forever."  
  
"But," Jackie said with a whimper. "You won't get sick of me?"  
  
"Of course I will." Hyde said with a laugh. "You need me, Jackie. And, well, I need you."  
  
"Oh, Steven!" Jackie wrapped her arms around him quickly, throwing his body against the bed. "We can pretend like we're married! We can even sleep in my parent's bed!"  
  
"Oh, god." Hyde muttered, even though he was thoroughly happy to see the old Jackie back for a change. "Wait, they have a water bed, don't they?"  
  
Jackie nodded, flashing one of those seductive smiles that drove Hyde crazy.  
  
He picked her up violently, and ran with her to her parent's bedroom.  
  
She kissed him as their bodies fell on the squishy water bed and felt his hands reach the small of her back.  
  
"Jackie," Hyde said, between kisses as she started to lift his shirt off.  
  
"Hmm?" She purred dreamily.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jackie let go of his shirt and stared at him, feeling her pulse and his melt into one, continuous beat.  
  
She looked into his eyes, usually hidden by sunglasses, now blue and glassy and staring back into hers with such vulnerability and care and she knew, she knew he really meant it.  
  
"I love you too, Steven Hyde."  
  
They both laughed as they fumbled with the rest of their clothes.  
  
And for the first time in weeks, they made the sweetest love Jackie had in a long time.  
  
And when they were done, she drifted into sleep, as he rubbed her palms with the ball of his thumbs, nuzzling his chin into the back of her neck, comfortably.  
  
And for the first time in weeks, Jackie felt happy and safe.  
  
With her true love by her side.  
  
*The End* 


End file.
